


i don’t really understand why anyone forgives us

by kittytehkiller



Series: danganronpa and fanganronpa [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Flawed Philosophy, Gen, Headcanon, Hope, Hospitals, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Lies, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Cancer, Obsession, Orphanage, Parental Neglect/Abuse Mentioned, Religion, Self Confidence Issues, Sick Child, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittytehkiller/pseuds/kittytehkiller
Summary: my interpretations of dr backstories, or, sad kids.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Shirogane Tsumugi
Series: danganronpa and fanganronpa [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202942
Kudos: 7





	1. do you like how i walk, do you like how i talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you like how my face disintegrates into chalk

“remember, sweetie, honesty is the best policy! always tell the truth, even when it’s hard. promise me that, kokichi.” kokichi’s mother smiled gently, and the little boy nodded, smiling back. 

kokichi’s mother was all he had, really. his dad had left before he was even born, and kokichi, now five years old, and his mother barely had enough money to live on. but he was a sweet, loving child, and his mother was everything to him.

and then she died, when kokichi was just about to turn six. and then, the only person who had ever given kokichi the love and attention he so desperately craved, the person he loved so dearly, died. none of kokichi’s family members wanted to take him in, and so he was given to an orphanage.

at the orphanage, no one paid attention to kokichi. no one listened to him. he tried to make friends, but most of the other children just ignored him. “you’re boring,” one girl told him. that stung. kokichi didn’t want to be boring.

he wanted the other children’s attention badly. he wanted to be interesting to them. so he did something he had promised his mother he would never do. he lied. “w-well,” the little boy sniffled, “y-you wouldn’t think i was boring if you knew i had s-superpowers!” 

maybe they would like him now? his heart swelled with hope for a second, but then he looked back at the other kids. they were glaring at him. “you’re a liar!”, one boy shouted. kokichi’s heart sank. maybe if he lied harder? he would say almost anything to win love.


	2. there’s ghosts in my house, and i can taste blood in my mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don’t be afraid, i’m not insane

nagito lay quietly in a hospital bed, his head propped up on a pillow. his parents hadn’t visited in a few days, although he had turned seven two days previous. it was okay, he told himself. this was just how his luck cycle worked. the doctors had told him he was special, although there had been something strange about their faces when they had said it, like there was something they had been leaving out.

nagito’s hair was turning white. it was because of his cancer, he had heard the nurses whispering. he only saw himself in the bathroom mirror, and each time he was shocked by his faded white hair, which was collecting dirt at the ends, and by how small and frail he looked.

in the hospital, nagito was left alone for hours at a time with nothing to do. there was a television in his room, at least, but that mainly just played infomercials. one day, though, he found an ad for a local church. “people are born to spread hope”, the voiceover said. the little boy suddenly began to pay attention. hope, huh?

nagito couldn’t imagine himself as a source of hope. this confused him, so his young mind began to fill in the gaps. maybe, he thought, only specific people were born to spread hope. people who could do special things. sick and alone in the hospital, nagito began to develop a philosophy. he had a high fever, and so the ideas were warped in his mind, but he would keep them for the rest of his life.


	3. please know my actions are not motivated only by envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don’t want what you have; i wanna be you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also,,, what characters should i do next chat

tsumugi didn’t like herself. it was sad that a nine year old was already experiencing self-esteem issues, and although tsumugi was certainly smart enough to know this, that didn’t stop her from thinking herself terribly plain. she looked at herself in the mirror. she looked plain, with stringy blue hair and dirty glasses and wide, anxious lighter blue eyes. 

tsumugi discovered anime, video games, and manga at a young age. she loved many characters, but junko enoshima was the one who had really managed to capture her heart. junko wasn’t plain. she was beautiful and eccentric and feared. so what if she was evil? at least she wasn’t plain.

tsumugi wanted to be junko enoshima, and she decided she would. with shaking hands, the young girl made her first cosplay wig. she would never be plain again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tsumugi slaps as a character, you guys are just mean


End file.
